


Preliminary Plans

by xslytherclawx



Series: Cat Café Universe [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jewish Character, M/M, YOI Wedding Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Yuri and Otabek discuss wedding plans.(For YOI Wedding Week, although a bit late, since it's for day one: wedding planning. Set in 2030; canon compliant as of publication date)





	Preliminary Plans

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Yuri and Otabek are both Jewish, mostly because Otabek is almost definitely Yuri's soulmate, and I have a hard time believing Yuri isn't Jewish, and having them both be Jewish, I feel, underscores the whole soulmate thing. I'm aware Kazakhstan is a Muslim-majority country. I realise that Otabek is probably meant to be Muslim. You don't need to tell me that. This is intentional creative license.  
> There's a glossary of terms at the end.

About a week after Otabek proposed, while he was watching a movie on the couch with Yuri and Pyotya, he asked, “So when do you want to start planning?”

Yuri shrugged. “I mean, Ded’s kind of getting on in years, so I don’t want a really long engagement… but it doesn’t matter much to me.”

“Maybe we should see if we have anything neither of us will budge on?”

Yuri rolled his eyes and cuddled in close to Otabek. “Your parents will want us married under a chuppah, and I want to get married at Ded’s synagogue. Well, I guess it’s  _ our _ synagogue now.”[1] Yuri really wasn’t all that observant, but he went with Beka and Nikolai often enough to feel comfortable calling the synagogue  _ theirs _ . “Can you do a chuppah inside a synagogue?”

“Yeah,” Otabek said. “Do we want a wedding party?”

“Like best men and shit like that? Isn’t that American bullshit?”

“I meant more like  _ shomer _ , but it’s similar enough, right?”[2]

“Not JJ,” Yuri said. “Especially if we do a traditional Jewish wedding.”

Otabek laughed. “I was thinking of Dima as my  _ shomer _ .”[3]

Yuri considered it. “Yeah, okay. Dima’s okay. I like him.” He scratched Pyotya behind her ears. “What do you think of Mila?”

“Mila?” Otabek repeated. “As your  _ shomeret _ ?”

“I mean, could you fucking imagine if I picked Victor or Katsuki? This is supposed to be our day. Mila’s a good friend, and she’s good at not making everything about her. Besides… I think she’s still pissed that Victor posted our engagement all over social media before we told her.”

“Mila’s a good choice,” Otabek said. 

“You can  _ invite _ JJ,” Yuri said after some thought. “I just don’t want him  _ involved _ . Besides, god only knows how he managed to win Isabella over, but I like  _ her _ .”

Otabek smiled. “Yeah, Bella’s great.”

“Not to mention,” Yuri said. “It’s probably easier to get Mila and Dima and their families here to help plan than JJ and Isabella and their kids. Mila and Sara already have an apartment here, and they all speak Russian.”

“Meanwhile, JJ still thinks ‘иди на хуй’ means ‘I don’t speak Russian’ and ‘я мудак’ means ‘I’m Canadian’.”[4]

Yuri snickered. “Hey,  _ you _ know better; you could always tell him what that really means.”

“It’s been too long to correct him now.” And while JJ was his friend… Otabek had to admit that it was funny – and it wasn’t like JJ had gotten into any real trouble with it, since everyone he tried to speak Russian to  _ knew him _ (and also knew that Yuri had likely been the one to tell him to do that).

“I still think it would’ve been funny if you’d let me convince him that ‘сука’ means ‘thank you’.”[5]

“That was just a  _ little _ too far,” Otabek said.

“You know,” Yuri said, “back when Katsudon first moved to Russia, Mila and I had a game going of who could convince him of the most obviously fake pet name. Loser had to ask out their crush.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“Mila lost. She had a crush on some ice dancer. Not that I really would’ve  _ admitted _ my crush on you at that point, but… I knew she’d lose.”

Otabek smiled and rolled his eyes. “And if she hadn’t?”

“Then I guess we’d have gotten together like a year earlier than we did,” Yuri said with a shrug. “But I knew she’d lose.”

Otabek hummed and ran a hand through Yuri’s hair. He was tempted to ask what ridiculous pet name lost the bet, but then… it’d been eighteen-year-old Mila and fifteen-year-old Yura. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“God, Beka,” Yuri said, sitting up. “ _ Please _ tell me you don’t want to do the whole stupid not-seeing-each-other-for-a-week thing.”

“We live and work together. I think that’d be impossible,” Otabek said. “Not to mention… I don’t want to.”

Yuri grinned. “Good.”

“I know the point of this is to spend the rest of our lives together, but I think we  _ more than  _ made up for that tradition back when we still lived in different countries.”

“Agreed,” Yuri said.

His parents would not-so-subtly push for a more traditional wedding, but, Otabek thought, as long as they got married under a chuppah by a rabbi and said all the right things, he didn’t think they’d take issue with foregoing certain other traditions. Especially considering how delighted they’d been when Otabek and Yuri had moved in together, which certainly wasn’t traditional.

“Do you want to invite Ilya?”

Yuri shrugged. “If he’s free, but I’m not going to work my entire wedding around his availability.”

“What about kids?”

“At the wedding?” Yuri asked.

Otabek nodded. “Yeah.”

“Sasha and Misha kind of  _ have _ to be there, or else Victor and Katsuki won’t show. Mila will probably want Andrej there. So I guess… as long as they’re old enough to stay shut up during the ceremony?”

“Since most of our friends and family have kids… it might be nice if we organise a separate event for them while we have our reception.”

Yuri nodded. “...Since Victor and Katsuki will probably be too involved anyway, we can put them in charge of that.”

“Frankly,” said Otabek, “I’m a little surprised a wedding planner hasn’t shown up on our doorstep yet, fully paid by Victor and Katsuki.”

“You’re going to jinx it,” Yuri groaned.

“Okay, okay,” Otabek said. “You’re probably right.” He pulled Yuri close. “Did you ever tell Ilya?”

“Of course I did,” Yuri said. “He said he was happy for us, although not particularly surprised. But then… was  _ anyone  _ surprised?”

Otabek thought about it. “JJ said he was surprised it took us so long, but beyond that, no.”

“JJ also thought it was a great idea to not have sex until he was married, so he probably expected us to get married when I was like, twenty.”

“Well,” Otabek said, “I’m glad we waited.”

“Me, too,” said Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 A chuppah is a traditional Jewish wedding canopy. ([read more](http://www.myjewishlearning.com/article/the-huppah-or-wedding-canopy/)) [return to text]  
> 2 A shomer/et in the context of a wedding is, essentially, the best man and/or maid of honor. Both spouses-to-be have a shomer/et. ([read more here](http://www.reclaimingjudaism.org/teachings/jewish-weddings-shomer-spiritual-support) and [here](http://www.mountainvistasoft.com/personal/jewish/shomer_tips.htm)) [return to text]  
> 3 Dima (diminutive for Dmitri) is an OC, one of Otabek's friends from Kazakhstan who I'll write about eventually. His name's popped up in a few other fics, but I haven't written anything with him in it yet. [return to text]  
> 4 ‘иди на хуй’ means ‘go to hell/fuck off’ ("I don't speak Russian" is "Я не говорю по-русски" and ‘я мудак’ means "I'm an asshole", not "I'm Canadian". [return to text]  
> 5 "сука" means "bitch" ("спасибо" means "thank you") [return to text]  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I've never actually been to a traditional Jewish wedding, so maybe some of this is off, and if so, please let me know!


End file.
